She Had a Craving
by kelpie169
Summary: Written for the Flavorful Prompts Challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum. In a world where Peter was found out and Voldemort never came to Godric's Hollow, the Potter family continues to expand. The only thing that can disturb the peace of their world? Hormones!


Written for **The Flavorful Prompts Challenge** put on by **SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff** in the **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

 **Coffee Flavor:** Cinnamon Hazlenut

 **Pairing:** James/Lily

 **Word Prompts:** Breeze, Cake

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize! I wrote this in the matter of a couple hours, with no beta and barely reading it over. So forgie any egregious mistakes. :)**

"Lily Flower?"

Lily Potter twirled dramatically, her vibrant hair spinning out behind her in a waterfall of red. "Oh, James! I didn't expect you to be home so soon!"

James Potter's eyebrows rose, his hazel eyes wide behind his wire rimmed glasses.

"What...uh...what are you doing?"

Lily's nose wrinkled as she glanced around their kitchen, taking in the disarray that would have looked more at home in Sirius's kitchen. She bit her lip thoughtfully, her hand automatically falling to her slightly swollen stomach.

"Well...I had a craving."

x . x . x . x . x

"What the bloody hell happened here, Prongs?!"

Remus snorted in amusement at the wide eyed wonder on Sirius's face.

James chuckled as he crossed the kitchen and pulled a few plates from the cabinet. He spun to face his friends, once again overwhelmed with thankfulness that they-and he-had survived Peter's defection and betrayal.

"It would seem that this pregnancy is reeking havoc on Lily. She had a craving."

"A craving for what exactly?!"

The Black heir glanced around the kitchen once again, marveling at the sheer number of baked good covering every available surface.

"She doesn't know." James grunted in fond annoyance. "She says it's some kind of baked...something, but nothing she's made has done the trick."

"Oh, poor you, having to suffer with all these delicious goodies!"

The door promptly flew open as a breeze caught it, ushering in one of the objects of their amusement struggling with an extremely wiggly mini-James.

"Daddy!"

Remus and Sirius laughed boisterously as the small boy ran, uncaring of the inconvenient height he happened to be in relation to his father's...delicate area. Harry threw himself unceremoniously at James, who grunted as he tried to shield himself without hurting his son.

"Yeah, this would be the suffering part. How much sugar has he had exactly?"

Lily blushed as she rounded the counter from the living room. "He and Neville shared one piece of cake. That's all."

"And just how big _was_ this piece?"

She rolled her eyes at her werewolf friend as she crossed the kitchen, skirting around her two boys with quick kisses to their cheeks. "Keep it up Moony and I won't give you the treats I saved you."

Sirius burst out laughing as Remus gasped dramatically. He clutched his heart and fell to the side, slipping off the chair, groaning in 'pain' as he crawled toward Lily. "Oh, dear sweet Lily! How could you be so cruel?!"

She ruffled his hair as she passed, standing on her tiptoes to yank down a small tin from the top of the cooling cabinet. "Oh, hush you. Here." She shoved the tin into his hands as he righted himself, ignoring James, Sirius and Harry's laughter. "There are brownies, chocolate cake, chocolate hazelnut lava cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies, chocolate dipped chocolate eclairs...and some other stuff, I can't remember."

Sirius's eyes were wide once again as his jaw dropped. Hs features quickly smoothed as he reached for his godson, who settled easily into his arms. "And what did Mummy make for Uncle Padfoot, huh?" His grey eyes turned toward his best friend's wife, laughter evident in their depths.

"Well, does Uncle Padfoot _deserve_ any treats?"

James scoffed as Sirius pasted an affronted frown on his aristocratic face. "Do you even need to ask?! Of course I deserve treats. I deserve all the treats!"

"Psh, hardly!"

The floo chimed and the crash of someone falling out of the fireplace echoed through the small house. James and Sirius guffawed as the sheepish face of Charlus Potter rounded the corner.

"I may have spilled a bit."

Remus chuckled and waved his wand abstractly toward the living room, presumably cleaning whatever spill had happened as Dorea Potter followed sedately behind her husband.

"What your father means is that he spilled some of the over priced, pretentious, Muggle coffee he's taken a shine to." She smiled widely at the sight of her grandson in her pretty-much-adopted son's arms. "Oh and how are the two most handsome men in the world?"

James's shout of indignation mingled with Lily's tinkling laughter as the Potter matriarch hurried across the room to shower the giggling toddler with kisses.

"Learn to live with it, mate." Charlus chuckled as he sidled up to his son and clapped him on the shoulder. He leaned around his younger doppleganger to press a quick kiss to his daughter-in-law's cheek, but as he pulled away he found his arm clutched in a vice like grip.

" _What_ is that?!"

Eyebrows shot up around the room as Lily's eyes focused on the cup of steaming liquid in her father-in-law's hand. Remus sniffed lightly, though he sneezed a moment later. His eyes narrowed and Sirius laughed.

"I'll bet cinnamon is somewhere in the description."

"You would be correct, Siri." Dorea rolled her eyes and huffed again as she tugged a wiggling Harry from his godfather's arms. "That would be an Austrian goat milk double half caf half decaf soy milk cappuccino, extra hot and topped with whipped cream, a heaping scoop of Madagascar cinnamon and hazelnut shavings."

The group around them stared, wide eyed at the elder Potters as Charlus ignored them, sipping on his coffee.

"I need that."

James spun toward his wife, Sirius swore he heard his friend's neck crack. "Lily, love, remember the healer told you no coffee-"

"James Charlus Potter, I know you are not trying to tell me what I can and can't drink! I know that you are not questioning my ability to listen to the people who only have the best interests of me _and my child_ at heart! And I know that right this second if you do not get out of my sight, I'm going to hex you until you can't feel your bollocks anymore!"

The Potter men gaped at the terrifying young woman as Sirius ducked behind her and waved his hands theatrically in circles behind her head. "Hormones! Don't mind her."

x . x . x . x . x

"Serves you right, Padfoot."

"Didn't you learn when she was pregnant with Harry?How many times did she end up hexing you?"

Sirius whimpered, clutching the bag of frozen peas to his groin. "Prongs, I hate your wife."

Charlus chuckled as he lifted his glass of firewhiskey to his lips, a feeling of contentment as he watched James and Remus play with Harry on the plush lawn a few yards away.

The small boy trotted over to the two men and patted Sirius gingerly on the arm. "Unca Pa'foot wuuuuuuuuv Mummy."

"Not at the moment, Prongslet."

Harry shrugged and spun around to return to his father and pseudo-uncle, not caring overly much about the inner workings of adult relationships.

"To be fair, she did warn you." Remus laughed as he helped Harry on the training broom hovering half a foot off the ground.

"No, she warned James." His Marauder cohorts shrugged in acknowledgement as Sirius groaned again. "All I know is she better be saving me a huuuuuge piece of that cake."


End file.
